onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Chapter 648 Prediction
Chapter 648: Invitation for a Ex-Warlord PG 1 *Luffy:*wakes up after smelling something* Is that....*sits up*meat? *Doctor: He awakes after smelling food?! *Chopper: told ya. PG 2 *Luffy: oh, was I smelling you Chopper? *Chopper: NO YOU BASTARD!!! *Doctor: please calm down, Chopper- senpai. *Chopper:*exhales* Anyway, since your awake, I can tell you all your injuries are healed now. *Luffy: So..... PG 3 *Luffy:*eating a alot of meat* you and this meat saved my life! *Chopper: IT WAS JUST ME!!!! *Luffy:*wipes mouth* oh yeah, where is everyone? *Chopper:*smiles* Well everybody on the island were so grateful, they decided to escort us anywhere we wanted. *gets sad* I wanted to see the candy factory, but the New Fishman Pirates wrecked it all up. *Doctor: Chopper-senpai is sad again!! Bring more sweets!! *Nurses:*rush in* of course. PG 4 *Luffy:*grins*shishishi!! Well lets get everyone together. There is something I want to do before we leave for the New World. *Chopper: like what? *Luffy:*gets out of bed and smiles at Chopper* I'm gonna...... *Chopper/Doctor/Nurses: what?! *Fishman:Please Miss Nami, you've bought everything but the models!! PG 5 *Nami:*with 8 bags of cloths being carried by Usopp* Seriously? Then I guess we have to go to the next store* *Usopp: Hey Nami, you need to stop!! *Nami: Shut up!! I doubt I'll be able to buy anything in the New World!! The weather is far too dangerous. *Robin:*giggles* Well we need to shop at the palace too. *Usopp: You too Robin?!?! PG 6 *Ammo Knight:*enter the store* Excuse us Strawhats, but your captain is awake and he wishes to leave the island soon. *Usopp:*exhales* Thank you Luffy. *Nami:*pouts* *Robin:*smiles* its captain's orders. PG 7 *Zoro:*taking on 10 Fishman Karate students in Kendo* come on, I got plently of fight left in me. *Student:*pants* This is definately the human who beat Hyouzou-san. *Student: When I beat you, I will be the best swordsman on Fishman Island. *Zoro:*grins* Not like that you wont. *???:*coughs* *Zoro:huh? PG 8 *Shushi:*an old shrimp Fishman* ShuShuShu! As much as I love seeing my students learn "Pirate Hunter", your captain has summoned you. It would seem he wishes to leave. *Zoro:*annoyed* Alright. I'll be back to challenge you guys again. *Students:*bow* Thank you!! *Shushi:*grins* Ok!! ShuShu!! Back to training!! PG 9 *Sanji:*being carried* No!! I dont want to leave yet!! *Brook:*being carried* Me Neither!! These Mermaids love me!! *Franky:*carrying them* Luffy said we have to go, so we're going. Its captain's orders. *Mermaids:*wave and blow kisses* Bye Sanji-san~ Bye Soul King~ *Sanji/Brook:*crying* We dont care!!! Mermaids!! PG 10 *Shirahoshi: Jinbe-sama, Luffy-sama is about to leave!! Shouldnt we go say good-bye? *Jinbe:*smiles*of course. *Neptune:*stands with his sons* We are going too. PG 11 *Chopper:*sees everybody arrive to the Sunny*Hey guys!! *Keimi: Do you guys have to leave? *Luffy: yeah. I wanna catch up to Shanks as soon as possible. *Den: I made all the arrangements. This is special coating you can only get from Fishman Island. Don Coating. It'll shoot you up instead of down, and it wont stop until you reach the surface. *Usopp: Holy Crap!! That sounds more dangerous than going down!! *Den: It is, but its fun. *Usopp: Thats not fun to me!!! PG 12 *Jinbe:Luffy-kun!! *Luffy:*sees Jinbe and the royal familly* Hey Jinbe!! I was waiting for you to show up!! *Jinbe:*confused face*waiting? For what? PG 13 *Luffy:*stands on the edge of the ship and grins at him* Jinbe, join my crew!! *Jinbe: what? *Strawhats:*grin* *Royal Familly:*grins* PG 14 *Jinbe:I cant join you Luffy-kun. I have to stay here and help the island. *Neptune: No you dont Jinbe. *Jinbe: huh? *Neptune: Once Big Mam heard of what happened, she said she was sending some of her loot and pirates to help rebuild. Mostly her factory. *Nami:*walks up* And didnt you say you are indebted to me, Jinbe-chan? PG 15 *Jinbe:*sweat drops*well.... *Nami: My captain says he wants you to join, so if you are really indebted to me, you will say yes and fly aboard this ship. *Luffy:shishishi!!! Yeah, what she said!! *Sanji:*mellorine dance* I love it when Nami-san is strong willed!! PG 16 *Jinbe:*grins and jumps aboard* Very well then. I will join this crew. *Luffy/Usopp/Chopper:*cheer* allright!! *Franky: Hey Luffy, now can we leave? *Luffy: hell yeah!! We can celebrate in the New World!!! *Thousand Sunny:*is covered in a bubble* PG 17 *Den:*about to tear off something*removing the Pressure Pad!! *Shirahoshi:*waves*bye Luffy-sam!! Jinbe-sama!! *Luffy:*waves* see ya!! *Den:*tears it off*Here we go!!! PG 18 *Thousand Sunny:*blasts off the ground and into the sea* *Usopp:*opens his eyes*Huh? Arent we going fast? *Jinbe: The bubble must be protecting us from the actual speed. *Chopper: thats great!! Your really smart Jinbe!! PG 19 *Luffy:*looks up to the sky as they get closer*Here I come Shanks. *Thousand Sunny:*bursts out of the water* END Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts